


New Life

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New life is precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: stargate100  
> Challenge #22: Set your drabble pre-Stargate the movie. Before the SGC, before Daniel and Jack first go to Abydos, you get the picture. Anytime before that is fair game.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Author's Notes: Don't know if Cassie's mom's name was ever revealed....

"Push, Dama!"  
  
"It cannot be time!" came the grunted reply. "It is too soon."  
  
"No matter, soon or late. It is time. Now **push**!"  
  
And push Dama did. With everything in her. Everything that didn't fear for her child's safety.  
  
As she panted between contractions, Dama could hear her mate's footfalls as he ran to their home. This night, they would celebrate their child's birth. If the gods willed it, of course.  
  
"Another push, Dama. The babe is nearly born," the midwife encouraged. And then. "It's a girl child, Dama!"  
  
Dama smiled. A girl child. "I name this child Cassandra."


End file.
